fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lumberjack
Ever thought about putting this weapon in the saws? : Yes, but I'm not sure if this would be a weapon for the Resort... 10:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) EXCLAMATION Just to start off the page. Ludicrine 20:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that wasn't THAT nessecary... HankGuideDude 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons I fixed the bendy bit on axe. (unless that was intended) I also tweaked battleake. I also added an idea for the 2nd class of saws, chainsaw, but you would have to change the name of the chainsaw weapon. ZoshiX 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ok. It was intended, but I'm not sure... I'm not sure what level these will be, mainly cause I'm pretty confused right now... can you clearify things up by doing a weapon grid (like you used with all future weapons)? Check out my Lumberjack sub-page. HankGuideDude 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, Ive seen it, heres the chart you asked for. Sorry about the miscoloration on "Thunder Buzzsaw 3" ZoshiX 22:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, Nice! HankGuideDude 22:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've drawn some LV 7-8 Axes. Do you want me to upload the new weapon grid and give some comments? I also fixed the Thunder Buzzsaw 3. Ivan247 15:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I just completed fixing and adding some spaces, so please wait a little while I update the new image above.... HankGuideDude 15:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded. Personally I think that the LV 7-8 Axes looks a bit ugly, but that's my only idea that pops from my mind. The LV 7-8 Saws are copied and recoloured from your Mars Art. Ivan247 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, well done giving a bit of info to the Lumberjack Pie (sounds wierd, don't you think?) : BTW, these little colored squares on the saws... I originally put them for decoration, but I think they'll have some fuel purpose.. but I'm not sure.. HankGuideDude 16:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the red & green dots on the LV 7-8 Saws are the switches of the saw. Ivan247 16:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that black thing is supposed to be the needle. But thanks for stating that otherwise. XD HankGuideDude 16:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) These Could be the Names. (But I must mention Chainsaw 1 would have to be renamed. Axes: 1-2 Axe, 3-4 Battleaxe, 5-6 War Axe, 7-8 Spikeaxe, 9-S Adze? Saws: 1-2 Saw, 3-4 Buzzsaw, 5-6 Chainsaw, 7-8 Laser Saw, 9-S Whirlslice P.S. The 7-8 saws look really cool, actually ZoshiX 21:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : 7-8 axes would be Spikeaxe/Polearm... probably, so 3-4... waraxe?? HankGuideDude 21:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Idk, but its before battleaxe... I added 9-S axes if thats ok. ZoshiX 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok? OK?!?! It's AWESOME! The glow really gives a great look being "The final set" of the axes! Good job, yet again! HankGuideDude 22:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If the glow is used by LV 9-S Axes, I think that The Laser Saws should be LV 9-S too. And then I found one of the abandoned Saw pic is quite suitable for LV 7-8 (the LV 5 Thunder Saw in one of the older revisions of the Mars Art). I may upload that later. Ivan247 05:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Fixed... -_- exept the 7's... ugh ZoshiX 00:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe I'll fix it later, I don't know.. HankGuideDude 04:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Awww...you deleted them. ZoshiX 17:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't delete anything... did I? HankGuideDude 17:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I put the 7-8 axes in and moved the other ones to 9-S, but when I look at it its the same as before I updated it. Somebody must have reverted it. ZoshiX 18:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Actually I had an idea for a new class of weapons: The two handed saw. Here is the image ThechosenOne 12:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, alright.. HankGuideDude 13:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I present to you... The level 9-S Lumberjack saws... The Powerslice!! Eh... I still need your help on the damage, fuel and other attributes of this weapon, so please reply soon! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« : Looks terrific! Such stats? Uhm... it looks kind of complicated... AT is changed, obviously, but not Fuel... HankGuideDude 13:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Nah, its not that complicated. Just look and you'll figure it out. I just need the AGI, Fuel and AT of the weapon. Itsn actually just a circular saw. I wanted something fresh and new from the boring old single bladed saws. I gotta go now- get back to you in a few days! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« ::: Since it's supposed to be 9-S, AT = 50~100? AGI is generally slower than the bladed saws. Fuel Capacity? It's probably around +10% than paralleled bladed saws (Like Motor Saw has 500 fuel, Motor Circle Saw has 550). HankGuideDude 14:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: WTF? I already made 7-8 Saws! The Laser ones got moved to 9-S. Maybe the image is messed up... again... ZoshiX 21:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Actually though, they would make good 7-8 Saws. Just get rid of the ones I made. ZoshiX 21:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Replace the old 7-8 saws with the powerslice that NNW made? On an unrelated note, does this mean I should continue the weapon info back at the lumberjack page? Speaking of that, maybe I should move this entire coversation to the Lumberjack talk page, since Ludicrine made an exclamation there.. HankGuideDude 21:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yes, yes, and yes. P.S. I looked up buzzsaw and it looks like powerslice, not the 3-4 saws...ZoshiX 22:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC): ::::: Well, I moved it.. now about those stats... I'll probably finish it this weekend, Because I have some projects to finish. HankGuideDude 22:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think the name Whirlsaw will fit onto that picture.. HankGuideDude 20:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I'm Baaack! (In just like 2 days lol) and I'd like to make some changes. :::::# Firstly, the colours on the powerslices are messed up. the blades arent supposed to be plain old grey. The blade's colour is the same as the lightest colour of the handle. The colour for the edge of the blade is the same as the darker part of the handle. Finally, the glow of the blade is- well, the original glow colour. :::::# (Hope you don't take offence from this, ZoshiX) Don't you think that the powerslice, which uses a different type of blade, should be placed as 9-S saws? It would be awkward if the circular saws suddenly changed back to the single bladed saws. So... I was wondering... Can Laser Saw be moved to the 7-8 region? :::::# I am wayy to busy to do any big pixel art projects, so can someone help to recolour the powerslices? I have a feeling that the whole row of saws would look very colourful. Alternatively, HankGuideDude can give me the colour codes for the saws, so I don't miscolour them. (Note that I'm using MS paint that follows the Red: (0-255) Blue: (0-255) Green: (0-255) custom colour creator. Well that was quite lengthy. Oh, and you might have noticed that the saw that I created dosen't have the word "saw" in it, because I wanted domething different. »NNW ¤ Talk Page« : Whew! I'll try to fix those "Powerslicers". Here are the Color codes for these Saws: The following thing describes all Blade (Box) RGB color codes: Motor - (255,95,35) Fire - (234,0,0) Sub - (61,60,101) Thunder - (255,255,0) Long - (0,106,106) Rapid - (112,110,158) Toxic - (63,255,0) Power - (106 to all) ---- The following thing describes the Luminosity levels: Blade = X; Edge = X/2; Glow = X/4 X - Luminosity of the Blade (Doesn't matter if Luminosity limits are 0-240). ---- Blade Notes: If you plan to do the shine effect, then you should match the Hue of the blade (the box) and Divide Saturation of it by 2 for each grey piece on it (each color from the pallete have only different Lum levels, so make sure you match them by NOT changing the Lum levels). ---- Wheel Color: The very Center's Lum supposed to be 120. NO EXCEPTIONS! HankGuideDude 15:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Man, if I had known that you could be so helpful, I would have asked for those codes long ago! :) Oh yeah, I think I asked for 3 codes- the blade, the edge and the glow. My MS paint can't analyze colours and tell me what it is! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« : It's RGB... and what glow? The laser saw? Anyway, I'll upload a revamped version of these Whirlsaws (Is is ok if I'll call'em that?). HankGuideDude 15:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah... I knew you'd be confused. Here's a pic to help you out. The arrows that are the same colour represents the location of the colour. :: Red: Blade - same colour as the main handle colour. :: Blue: Edge - Same colour as the darker part of the handle :: Green: Glow (Yes, the same glow from laser saws or the 9-S axes) :: Nice job with adding the shiny effect on the blade. I'll see if that's better than the one i'm going to make. One last thing... I didn't want the saw to have the word 'saw' in it, "because I wanted domething different." and refreshing. Hope you can understand. (However, if you find a cooler name, don't hesitate to use it!) »NNW ¤ Talk Page« ::: Ah, Ok. But wait.. what do you mean your MS Paint can't analyze the colors? Dosen't it show Hue, Sat, and Lum stats? And on top of that... how the code is supposed to work? Because this whole concept works with Luminosity of the colors.. HankGuideDude 13:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: My MS paint can't analyze the colours like- I just click on the colour and it tells me what Hue Sat and Lum it is (or Red, Green Blue) I can only input the numbers and hopefully try to match the colour to the original. Um... The codes for the edge and glow...? »NNW ¤ Talk Page« :::: P.S: Whirlslice would sound good. ::::: Look above for teh code. May be hard to understand, though.. HankGuideDude 19:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: BTW, Are you gonna use my base sa- err- I mean, Slice? HankGuideDude 20:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Uhm... I'll try my best. Divide saturation by 2? How am I supposed to- Ohh, Sat = Saturation. What base? Do you mean the first slice in the list? Well, maybe. BTW, thanks for adding the scrolling system on my SR map guess! I have added, into my profile page, a (very slipshod) Gif. file of the Lumberjack using the original saw to take down a dummy. Just click on the copyright button... »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ ©« Yes, I did meant on the box. By "base", you meant style? HankGuideDude 15:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry HankGuideDude, but I still can't get the colours right. I followed your steps for the sine of the blade, but all I got was a blade that was mostly grey in colour. Was there something you forgot to mention...? (If all this is to troublesome, you could just create the saws yourselves. Well, you understand your own words... »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ ©« Okay then, now I need to find some spare time in this mess... HankGuideDude 22:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GAWD. That is THE(E) MOST epic awesome colour blending blade shining circle drawaing whirl slicing weapon I've seen! Great work! Now all we need to do is just to seperate out the saws into individual icons, work out the axes and we're (all) done! (Done as in completed not dead!)»NNW ¤ Talk Page« P.S: What mess? : Wow, thank you, man! You got me at the epic line there XD! About the mess... I was about to say coloring the whirl slicers (because I was kind of pressured in terms of work), but it seems we have a bigger fish to fry... anyway I won't be here for 2 days (Tue and Wed) because of the school field trip to the Negev. I'll write that event to the journal. Anyways, thanks again! HankGuideDude 11:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Mmm... Gone till Thursday? Okay then. Wish you a happy trip! (I'll do my best and try to seperate out the saws into individual icons so the weapon list won't be so... empty.) »NNW ¤ Talk Page«